iepfandomcom-20200214-history
Apple Bloom (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic)
Apple Bloom is a character from the animated television series My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic. |- |' ' My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic |Apple Bloom | Michelle Creber |- |' ' Miqësia është magjike me ponin tim të vogël | | |- |' ' مهرتي الصغيرة: الصداقة رائعة |ابل بلوم | Asma' Abdel-Hamid |- |' ' | | |- |' ' Moj mali poni | | |- |' ' Малкото пони: Приятелството е магия | | |- |' ' - now香港 version 小馬寶莉：友情就是魔法 | | |- |' ' - ViuTV version 小馬寶莉 | | |- |' ' Moj mali poni: Prijateljstvo je čarobno |Cvjetka | Katarina Perica Kirin |- |' ' - BÄR/SDI Media version My Little Pony | | |- |' ' - DW Agentura﻿ version My Little Pony | | |- |' ' My Little Pony: Venskab er ren magi | | |- |' ' - JimJam version My Little Pony | | |- |' ' - SDI Media version My Little Pony: Vriendschap is betoverend | | |- |' ' - KidZone TV version Minu väike poni: Sõprus on maagiline | | |- |' ' - TV3 version Minu väike poni: Sõprus on imeline | | |- |' ' My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic | | |- |' ' My Little Pony: Ystävyyden taikaa |Apple Bloom | Susa Saukko |- |' ' My Little Pony : Les Amies, c'est magique |Apple Bloom | Emilie Guillaume |- |' ' My Little Pony – Freundschaft ist Magie | | Anja Rybiczka |- |' ' ჩემი პატარა პონი | | |- |' ' My Little Pony - Η φιλία είναι μαγική | | Maria Zervou |- |' ' הפוני הקטן שלי: חברות היא קסם |אפל בלום | Laura Shopov |- |' ' Én kicsi pónim: Varázslatos barátság | | Kitty Kántor |- |' ' My Little Pony: Keajaiban Persahabatan | | |- |' ' My Little Pony - L'amicizia è magica | | Lorella de Luca |- |' ' マイリトルポニー ～トモダチは魔法～ |アップルブルーム | Ikue Ōtani |- |' ' ប៉ូនីជាទីស្រលាញ់ | | |- |' ' 마이 리틀 포니: 우정은 마법 |애플블룸 | Kim Chae-ha |- |' ' - KidZone TV version Mans mazais ponijs | | |- |' ' - TV3 version Mans mazais ponijs: Draudzība ir brīnums | | |- |' ' - KidZone TV version Mano mažasis ponis: Draugystė tai magija | | |- |' ' - TV3 version Mano mažasis ponis | | |- |' ' Моето мало пони | | |- |' ' My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic |Apple Bloom | Sheera Nazir |- |' ' 小马宝莉 | | |- |' ' 彩虹小馬 | | |- |' ' Миний бяцхан одой морь | | |- |' ' My Little Pony: Vennskap er ren magi | | |- |' ' - GEM Junior version پونی کوچولوها | | |- |' ' - Persian Toon version پونی کوچولو | | |- |' ' My Little Pony: Przyjaźń to magia |Apple Bloom | Joanna Pach-Żbikowska Weronika Łukaszewska |- |' ' My Little Pony: A Amizade é Mágica | | Isabella Guarnieri Mônica Toniolo Cidália Castro Andressa Andreatto Gabriela Milani |- |' ' My Little Pony: A Amizade é Mágica |Apple Bloom | Sandra de Castro |- |' ' Micul meu ponei: Prietenia este magică | | Ioana Dagău 1,3)}} Dania Negrău Carina Marin |- |' ' - Karusel version My Little Pony: Дружба — это чудо | | Olga Shorokhova |- |' ' - KidZone TV version Мой маленький пони: Дружба это волшебство | | Jekaterina Kordas |- |- |' ' - Mini and RTS 2 version | 3-4))}} | Milica Čalija Ana Milenković Mina Lazarević 3 onwards)}} |- |' ' - Minimax version | | Aleksandra Širkić Jelena Jovičić |- |' ' My Little Pony: Priateľstvo je magické |Apple Bloom | |- |' ' - Minimax version Moj mali poni: Prijateljstvo je čarobno | | |- |' ' - Pop TV version Moj mali poni: Čarobno prijateljstvo | | |- |' ' My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad |Apple Bloom | Susana Moreno Gaby Ugarte Annie Rojas |- |' ' My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad | | Ana Orra |- |' ' My Little Pony: Vänskap är magisk |Apple Bloom | Linn Jansson 2 onwards)}} |- |' ' - Boomerang version My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic (Thai) | | |- |' ' - MCOT Family version My Little Pony | | |- |' ' - Tiga version My Little Pony – มหัศจรรย์แห่งมิตรภาพ |แอปเปิ้ลบลูม | |- |' ' My Little Pony: Arkadaşlık Sihirlidir | | |- |' ' My Little Pony: Дружба - це диво |Епл Блум | Natalya Romanʹko-Kyselʹova Yelyzaveta Zinovenko |- |' ' - SAOTV version My Little Pony: Tình bạn diệu kỳ | | |- |' ' - ZTV version Pony bé nhỏ – Tình bạn diệu kỳ | | |}